Cubash Terms of Service
Terms of Service Effective as of the 17th of December, 2018 Welcome to Cubash, a site where users can create everything they want! By using Cubash, you agree to the terms of service. Please read the terms thoroughly and frequently. It is the responsibility of you, or your parent/guardian to read the Terms of Service before proceeding to use the Cubash platform. If you for any reason disagree with the these terms, we ask you to not use our website in any way or form. Your agreement to the Terms of Services and rules bound in addition The following document is an agreement between you, the other users of this platform and Cubash. All users of the site, including but not limited to administrators and users must agree and follow the Terms of Services while using the Cubash platform. In addition to the Terms of Services, you will also agree to additional terms outlined by the administration team of Cubash on other sections of the platform that bind to the Terms of Services. If you do not agree to the Terms of Service, we request you to not use our platform in any shape or form. Your acceptance to the Privacy Policy In order to operate, Cubash collects information about you and other users. For more information about how we use your information, and what information we collect see the Privacy Policy. Your account and account security There are a couple of rules you must agree with when an account is created and used. Those rules will be defined in this section. # You are the sole authorizer upon creation of an account on the Cubash platform. You are responsible for the confidentiality of your account's password, Two Step Verification key, and are responsible for all actions you perform on the Cubash platform. The Cubash administration team will support when you lose your account for any reason when not otherwise possible, however we can only help you successfully when we can prove that the lost and/or stolen account belongs to you. For this reason we ask you to use a legitimate e-mail address so have the ability to verify that you actually own your account. # It is strictly prohibited to share, sell, give away or lend your account to and with anyone with the exception of your parent(s) and/or guardian(s). If you notice any unauthorized usage of your account(s), we ask you that you sign out all sessions from your account and change your password immediately. In addition, you may also choose to contact us through e-mail at support@cubash.com for any further assistance. Code of Conduct Users of our platform must acknowledge that all content posted by them falls entirely under their responsibility. To maintain a clean community, we ask you to adbide to the following rules. Your account will be suspended on the violation of those rules and membership on Cubash will be prohibited for the duration of the placed suspension by the Cubash administration. By using our platform, you agree to not use our platform to perform any of the following actions: # Insult, harass, stalk, defame or publish private/personal information of another member regardless of their position. # Attempt to circumvent any protection in place to prevent profanity. # Impersonate other members, staff members, legal agents or other types of people and entities that is not you or you do not represent. # Upload copyrighted content that you do not have legal authorisation to. This includes, but is not limited to images. When you believe your copyright has been infringed by any user, please refer to our DMCA submission page. # Send invalid requests, spam or otherwise disrupt the Cubash service. When you believe to have found a vulnerability or a bug, please contact us. # Spam forum posts, forum replies, chat messages or wall posts on any section of the platform. # Searching for a date on the Cubash platform. Cubash is a social network, but we do not authorize online dating to take place. # Transmit sexually suggestive content of any kind (images, text, ASCII art, etc.). Cubash reserves the right to remove any content from our platform, including but not limited to your account for any reason at any time. In addition to that, we also reserve the right to preserve deleted content or information required for law enforcement or to otherwise comply with the Terms of Service. Contributions We allow our users to contribute feedback to our website, or otherwise contribute to the development of the platform. When you do submit ideas, or otherwise contribute, you agree and acknowledge that your contribution shall automatically become the sole property of Cubash and that Cubash is under no obligation to either compensate or provide any form of reimbursement in any manner or nature. Commercial usage You agree to not duplicate, copy, trade, resell, exploit or replicate any part of Cubash. This includes the usability of our platform and the accessibility to our platform. Terminations We reserve the right to terminate your account or prohibit access to any part of our service whether temporarily or permanently for any reason at any given time. In addition, we also reserve the right to restrict access to any feature of our platform for any reason whether permanently or temporarily at any time. Modifications Cubash reserves the right to modify and/or discontinue any part of our service whether temporarily or permanently with or without prior notice. We shall not be held liable to you or any third party for any modificaton, suspension and/or the discontinuance of the service and its features. * The violation of the Terms of Service will result into the suspension of your account, to avoid any conflict we kindly request that you comply with the Terms of Service. * We reserve the rights to change this policy with or without notice at any time. It is recommended that you regularly review this policy to make sure you still agree to this policy.